1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a product and method for removing dirt from construction vehicles before they leave the construction site. More specifically, this invention uses vibration frequencies to loosen and remove dirt from such vehicles. The invention also relates to shaking vehicles for other purposes.
2. Background
Construction vehicles leaving construction sites carry a substantial amount of dirt, gravel, and other debris from the site out onto adjacent streets, roads, and highways. This dirt, gravel, and other debris is referred to as “track out.” Track out has become an environmental and safety issue.
Devices exist for removing the gravel from tire treads by deforming the tire by running it over narrow rectilinear bars secured to a plate. These devices do not disclose removing dirt from the undercarriage or the body of the vehicle. In addition, they accumulate the expelled gravel and dirt in the dirt-removing device which subsequently requires frequent cleaning. The existing devices are also very heavy and require heavy equipment to move them.